megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Feel
Feel (フィール) est l'un des thèmes de Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Ce thème est composé et arrangé par Kazuaki Yamashita, et chanté par Inori Minase, sur des paroles écrites par Kelly. C'est le thème rattaché à Tsubasa Oribe. Symbolique Cette chanson chantée par Tsubasa est basée sur la berceuse que lui chantait sa sœur. Tsubasa en fredonna l'air à la fin du chapitre 1 pour dissiper l'enchantement d'Aversa sur Ayaha, et ainsi permettre de briser le lien entre elles. Plus tard, cette chanson introduit le chapitre 2 par le biais d'un clip. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji :どんな時も 感じて欲しいの :この想いを :折れない翼で 私の歌 :もっと もっと 届けるから :Feel my voice 遠くたって :Feel my soul 歌い続けたい :Feel my heart 諦めないよ :夢見てた世界へ :隠していた 心の扉をノックして :もう一人の 私に会えた :どんな時も 感じて欲しいの :この想いを :折れない翼で 君の元へと :どんな夢も 叶うと信じているの :ドキドキ止められない 私の歌 :もっと もっと 届けるから Romaji :Donna toki mo kanjite hoshī no :Kono omoi wo :Orenai tsubasa de watashi no uta :Motto motto todokeru kara :Feel my voice tōku tatte :Feel my soul utaitsuzuketai :Feel my heart akiramenai yo :Yume miteta sekai e :Kakushite ita kokoro no doa wo nokku shite :Mō hitori no watashi ni aeta :Donna toki mo kanjite hoshī no :Kono omoi wo :Orenai tsubasa de kimi no moto e to :Donna yume mo kanau to shinjite iru no :Dokidoki tomerarenai watashi no uta :Motto motto todokeru kara Traduction anglaise (officielle) :It doesn't matter when, I just need you to feel this intense emotion :My wings carry me through the sky to make my song last forever, ever, and ever for you :Feel my voice, no matter where you are :Feel my soul, I want to keep singing for you :Feel my heart, I won't give up my dream, the world beyond my reality :I knocked on the door when I thought I had thrown away the key :And waiting in store I found a new side of me :It doesn't matter when, I just need you to feel this intense emotion :My wings carry me through the sky to take me back to you :It doesn't matter what; If it's your dream, I know it'll come true! :Heart's beating fast; long as it lasts, I know I'll make my song last forever, ever, and ever for you Traduction française (officielle) :Qu'importe le moment, je veux seulement que tu ressentes cette émotion intense :Mes ailes me portent à travers le ciel pour que ma chanson dure éternellement, rien que pour toi :Feel my voice, où que tu sois :Feel my soul, je continuerai de chanter pour toi :Feel my heart, je ne renoncerai pas à mon rêve, aux mondes qui nous dépassent :J'ai frappé à ta porte alors que je pensais en avoir jeté la clé :Et j'y ai découvert un nouveau moi :Qu'importe le moment, je veux seulement que tu éprouves cette émotion intense :Mes ailes me portent à travers le ciel pour me ramener vers toi :Qu'importe la manière, si tel est ton rêve, je sais qu'il se réalisera ! :Mon cœur bat vite, tant que nous sommes ensemble, ma chanson durera éternellement, rien que pour toi Full Ver. Kanji :どんな時も 感じて欲しいの :この想いを :折れない翼で 私の歌 :もっと もっと 届けるから :Feel my voice 遠くたって :Feel my soul 歌い続けたい :Feel my heart 諦めないよ :夢見てた世界へ :隠していた 心の扉をノックして :もう一人の 私に会えた :どんな時も 感じて欲しいの :この想いを :折れない翼で 君の元へと :どんな夢も 叶うと信じているの :ドキドキ止められない 私の歌 :もっと もっと 届けるから :Feel my smile その瞳で :Feel my love その胸の奥で :Feel my beat 体中で :繋がっていたくて :眩しい季節 思い出と一緒に残る :そんな歌を 歌っていくから :もっと側で 感じて欲しいの :この想いを :向かい風だって もう怖くはない :もっと高く 飛べると信じているの :誰にもマネできない 私の歌 :ちゃんと ちゃんと 届けるから :Feel my voice Feel my voice Feel my voice :Feel my soul Feel my soul Feel my soul :Feel my heart Feel my heart Feel my heart :どんな険しい道でも :後戻りは出来ないから :見てて (見てて) ほしい (ほしい) :君に 私の全て :もっと側で 感じて欲しいの :この想いを :向かい風だって もう怖くはない :どんな時も 感じて欲しいの :この想いを :折れない翼で 君の元へと :どんな夢も 叶うと信じているの :ドキドキ止められない 私の歌 :もっと もっと 届けるから Romaji :Donna toki mo kanjite hoshī no :Kono omoi wo :Orenai tsubasa de watashi no uta :Motto motto todokeru kara :Feel my voice tōku tatte :Feel my soul utaitsuzuketai :Feel my heart akiramenai yo :Yume miteta sekai e :Kakushite ita kokoro no doa wo nokku shite :Mō hitori no watashi ni aeta :Donna toki mo kanjite hoshī no :Kono omoi wo :Orenai tsubasa de kimi no moto e to :Donna yume mo kanau to shinjite iru no :Dokidoki tomerarenai watashi no uta :Motto motto todokeru kara :Feel my smile sono hitomi de :Feel my love sono mune no oku de :Feel my beat karadajū de :Tsunagatte itakute :Mabushī kisetsu omoide to isshoni nokoru :Sonna uta wo utatte iku kara :Motto soba de kanjite hoshī no :Kono omoi wo :Mukaikaze datte mō kowaku wa nai :Motto takaku toberu to shinjite iru no :Dare ni mo mane dekinai watashi no uta :Chanto chanto todokeru kara :Feel my voice Feel my voice Feel my voice :Feel my soul Feel my soul Feel my soul :Feel my heart Feel my heart Feel my heart :Donna kewashī michi demo :Ato modori wa dekinai kara :Mitete (Mitete) hoshī (Hoshī) :Kimi ni watashi no subete :Motto soba de kanjite hoshī no :Kono omoi wo :Mukaikaze datte mō kowaku wa nai :Donna toki mo kanjite hoshī no :Kono omoi wo :Orenai tsubasa de kimi no moto e to :Donna yume mo kanau to shinjite iru no :Dokidoki tomerarenai watashi no uta :Motto motto todokeru kara Traduction anglaise (officielle) :It doesn't matter when, I just need you to feel this intense emotion :My wings carry me through the sky to make my song last forever, ever, and ever for you :Feel my voice, no matter where you are :Feel my soul, I want to keep singing for you :Feel my heart, I won't give up my dream, the world beyond my reality :I knocked on the door when I thought I had thrown away the key :And waiting in store I found a new side of me :It doesn't matter when, I just need you to feel this intense emotion :My wings carry me through the sky to take me back to you :It doesn't matter what; If it's your dream, I know it'll come true! :Heart's beating fast; long as it lasts, I know I'll make my song last forever, ever, and ever for you :Feel my smile, reflected in your eyes :Feel my love, it's beating there inside your chest :Feel my beat, connecting me to you, the pulse that tells you my love is true :This dazzling season stays like a memory :And I will go on singing its song :It doesn't matter when, I just need you to feel this intense emotion :I won't be afraid of any headwind :I believe I can fly higher :I can't be anyone else, and my song must last forever, ever, and ever for you :Feel my voice Feel my voice Feel my voice :Feel my soul Feel my soul Feel my soul :Feel my heart Feel my heart Feel my heart :No matter how hard the road, there's no turning back :I want (I want), You to see (you to see) :To see all of me :I want you closer now, I just need you to feel this intense emotion :If I'm moving against the wind, I won't let it stop me now! :I can't be anyone else, and my song must last forever, ever, and ever for you :It doesn't matter when, I just need you to feel this intense emotion :My wings carry me through the sky to take me back to you :It doesn't matter what; If it's your dream, I know it'll come true! :I'll make my song last forever, ever, and ever for you Galerie Catégorie:Chansons Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE